


Attitude City: Neon

by amandroid



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Attitude City-AU, F/M, Implied stabbing, Kinda?, NSP in universe, Neo-Noir, humor-fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandroid/pseuds/amandroid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've just moved to Attitude City and work at the Neverbone Corporation. Little do you know, everything is about to change when you run into the mysterious protectors of the city, Ninja Sex Party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know how to describe this story except it's my attempt at an Attitude City AU but slightly different from the others I've read in that I tried to make the feeling of it sort of cyberpunk (?) and emphasize NSP's unique type of humor. I really don't know where this will go but hopefully, somebody out there likes it. Enjoy.

You rub your eyes, biting back a yawn. You tried not to keep checking the clock but the day couldn't end fast enough for you. Your eyes were starting to burn from staring so long at a computer screen and your fingers were stiff. The last fuel up of coffee was hours ago and you were starting to crash hard.

 

You had only been in Attitude City for about a week and it was difficult to adjust to the fast pace of everything, especially the constant hum of city noise. It was nothing like home. Here you were cut off from all your old friends, your family, everything from your old life. The only friend you had gotten was an upbeat co-worker that treated you like a country bumpkin. All because you were new to Attitude City.

 

Still, despite an awkward job interview, you wanted to make the most of this job at the Neverbone Corporation.

 

With a grunt, you stretched your arms above your head, feeling the joints pop in protest. Maybe you shouldn't have overdone it on your first day but you wanted to show how qualified you were for the job. It was only data entry but it was important, or so your supervisor said.

 

You rise from your office chair, groaning as you stretch yourself more fully. You could really go for a long, hot bath...that is if the hot water heater in your apartment wasn't broken. That realization adds to your fatigue, seeping into your bones. You'll have to settle for going home and just collapsing onto your bed in peace in your crappy apartment. Such is life. 

 

You gather your things in tired silence, making sure to shut off your console. Rubbing the feeling back into your legs, you make your way past the other desks to the front door. On your way out, you give the security guard at the front desk a little wave of acknowledgment but you can't tell if he sees it or not. Oh well. 

 

Attitude City was overwhelming in the daylight with its prismatic skyscrapers of steel and glass rising above the city at dizzying heights. When you first arrived, you couldn't help marveling just being in the middle of it all, the hustle and bustle of city life. 

 

But at night, it was a completely different city altogether.

 

The Neverbone Corporate building was right in the middle of downtown Attitude City, hugged on all sides by other office buildings and various stores, shops, and clubs. Night had fallen in a velvety blanket, only illuminated by the hot tubes of neon billboards that pulsed liked fiery heartbeats. Almost invisible during the day, further into the thick of buildings, curls of bright neon graffiti peeked around the corner. 

 

As you pass the Neverbone building on the way to the parking lot, you see a tag that catches your eye. Brilliant pink, still dripping with fresh paint: "Ninja Sex Party" 

 

Something about that tag seems oddly familiar. You had seen it before but you couldn't remember exactly where. You dismiss it as the tag of some weird street gang and try to put it out of your mind.

 

As you get both closer to the parking lot and further away from the relative safety of the Neverbone building, the silence and emptiness of the streets around you close around you. Even the harmless hiss of cars driving past startles you but you shake it off, trying not to be unnerved. 

 

Out of nowhere, your breath catches in your chest and you feel a prickle on the back of your neck that makes your heart start to race. You pull your purse close as you made your way to the parking lot. Despite the empty and abandoned streets, an unexplained panic makes you hasten to get to your car. 

 

Once you round the corner, you beat yourself up mentally for parking on the far side of the employee parking lot. The only sound is the quickened click of your heels on the glossy wet asphalt as you weave through the rows of cars. When you get to your car, you let out a premature sigh of relief but as you get closer, something doesn't feel right. In the distance, something shines and catches the light. 

 

With your heart knocking in your chest, you pause and stoop down. Something has punctured your car's tires. In a crouch, you frantically circle around. All the tires are flat.

 

You examine them closer, careful not to touch the sharp edges. Ninja stars, gleaming dangerous and cold. 

 

You cover your mouth to keep from screaming, icy fear pouring over your skin. What is this?

 

There is swish of wind and you freeze in apprehension.

 

Out of the corner of your eye, you see movement. Turning, standing there before you is a ninja, brandishing a katana.

 

Your legs wobble as you press yourself to your now undrivable car. Your instincts are screaming to do something, anything but you can't move. Even your throat feels paralyzed, any cry of alarm of noise stuck as the ninja approaches. It's only now you realize how weak and defenseless you are, with only $50 in your wallet (all the money you have to your name) and no mace or pepper spray. 

 

So suddenly your voice breaks out in surprise, a flurry of ninja stars hit the ninja in the face. He reels back without a sound before a final one lodges into his forehead and he slumps to the ground, dead.

 

You turn to look up and leap back in surprise to see another ninja perched on the roof of your car.

 

You cry out as your backside hits the ground, dropping your purse. You try to scramble to your feet when a voice calls out.

 

“Stop, Ninja Brian!”

 

You look up and see a figure in the distance, obscured by billows of white smoke.

 

As the figure walks (or rather, struts) in view, your eyes widen.

 

The man is tall, with long curly brown hair down to his bare shoulders, clad completely in electric blue spandex with a blue cape trimmed with white fur tied at his neck and around his wrists with red ribbons. The front of the man's outfit gapes open, revealing a window of pale chest dotted with dark hairs. On the front of his outfit is a crest of a red star nested inside a white circle.

 

You finally get to your feet, brushing yourself off as the fear in your mind ebbs away. Now you just feel confused and wary. 

 

The man stops in front of you and cocks his hip to the side, running a hand through his bushy hair. On their own, your eyes are drawn to the line of his legs, the blue spandex pulled taut against his lithe body. Further down, you notice that he's wearing, oddly, white and grey sneakers. 

 

He cocks his head to the side, fixing you with a piercing, flirtatious gaze, a lazy smile playing on his lips. "I can see you're rendered speechless by my presence. Don't worry. This is perfectly normal. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Danny...Danny _Sexbang_." The man's voice is thick and sweet like warm syrup, making heat instantly pool into your stomach like a gut punch.

 

There is a flash and a plume of gray smoke as the ninja that was on top of your car appears, his arms crossed over his chest, making you yelp in surprise.

 

The man rolls his eyes. "And this clown is Ninja Brian."

 

The ninja turns to glare at the man, who twists his lips in annoyance and rolls his eyes. "Sorry. That was uncalled for. Can we not have this talk in front of a-" his eyes fall on you again, fixing you with that intense look again. " _beautiful_ damsel in distress?"

 

"What? I...I don't understand. What...just happened?"

 

"You...haven't been in Attitude City that long, have you?" He smirks again, this time in understanding.

 

You shake your head. "What? Is being attacked by a ninja normal here?"

 

"It's normal as _fuck_." The man stoops down and grabs the dead ninja by the front of his shirt. Its head lolls like a marionette with its strings cut and you almost want to puke. You've never seen a dead body before, especially up close like this. 

 

"He doesn't have a crest, meaning he's a low-level ninja. No better than a thug.”

 

He turns the dead ninja's head toward you with a deafening crunch of cartilage, cupping its jaw. "Yes you are. You're a common thug. Yes you are. Yes you areeeeee."

 

You gag, covering you mouth and teetering backward. "Oh my god, please stop."

 

From your left, you hear something rattling and reel in surprise to see Ninja Brian just standing next to you, holding out a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water.

 

"What the-what..." You sputter before trailing off in a tired groan, holding your head. This must be some strange hallucination brought on by spending all day staring at lines of code. "I don’t think I can handle this right now. I just want to go home." You had meant your crappy apartment but saying it out loud made you even more homesick.

 

The man drops the dead ninja boneless to the ground, kicking it aside. "You're right. This is a bit much for anybody to take in on their first day in Attitude City."

 

"Actually I-"

 

The man holds a hand up, silencing you. "Your car is completely wrecked. As a shadowy hero of the night, I cannot allow such a gorgeous, helpless creature to brave these dangerous streets alone." He points to Ninja Brian. "Ninja Brian, bring the car around. We're taking you home."

 

"O-oh...okay," you murmur quietly.

 

He smirks at you. "No need to thank me. Let those luscious lips thank me some other way... _later._ "

 

Taken aback by that remark, you face breaks into an embarrassed blush. You're not sure whether to feel creeped out or flattered.

 

There is a squeal of tires as a red sports car pulls up alongside you, making you blink. That was fast.

 

Remembering your purse lying dropped on the ground, you hastily pick it up and follow Danny to the car.

 

As you pull open the backseat door, a few paper fast food cups and wads of sandwich wrappers spill out on the ground. 

 

"Sorry 'bout that. The Sexmobile gets kind of... _filthy_ from time to time," Danny calls out as you carefully push your way inside. Your feet dislodge a whole floor of cups and fast food containers before you sit down onto the cushy seat. On the seat beside you, you move aside a flowered silk robe and then find nestled among the folds, a pair of lacy red panties.  Mortified, you put it back.

 

What have you gotten yourself into?

 

You buckle your seat-belt. As soon as it clicks closed, the vehicle surges forward, pushing you back against the cushioned seat. There is a crash as the car runs over a speed-bump before racing down the street.

 

"Should...shouldn't I tell you where I live?" You ask meekly, shrinking against the seat. 

 

"No need. We know where to go. Right, Ninja Brian?"

 

Ninja Brian says nothing but that seems enough of an answer for Danny because soon,  he turns his attention back to you. 

 

"So I just realized that I didn't get your name, sweetness."

 

"Oh. It's y/n."

 

Danny hums. "Y/N. Rolls right off the tongue...mmmm...fuuuuuuck..."

 

From where you're sitting, you can't see much, just hear Danny sigh and hum as he tilts head back against the headrest. Across the aisle, Ninja Brian takes one hand off the wheel and hits Danny with a closed fist. You can't see where but it's enough to make Danny jolt in his seat and then double over, groaning in pain.

 

"Fuuuck, Ninja Brian...ow..."

 

Casually, Ninja Brian puts his hand back on the wheel and keeps on driving, as if nothing happened.

 

Danny takes a breath, trying to collect himself. "Anyway...ahem."

 

"He...doesn't talk much, does he?"

 

"Ninja Brian? No..." Danny is thin and raspy, the wind knocked out of him. "He talks to me telepathically. We share a bond." Danny hisses through his teeth. "Fuuuuck."

 

"Oh. Like...brothers?," you ask, confused. 

 

"No...more like...teacher and student, kinda... _ssss_ , ooh that stung."

 

You shift a little in your seat. "Are you okay?"

 

"Oh yeeeah, I'm fine. I love getting hitting square in the junk by a dude."

 

You bit your lip, wondering if you should be feeling concern or not. You don't know what kind of relationship Danny and Ninja Brian but it just makes you feel out of your depth, considering all that's happened tonight.

 

"Sorry," you finally mutter.

 

All you could can hear is Danny's labored breathing as he recovers from the blow. "Huh?" He turns his head towards Ninja Brian and huffs in annoyance. "No, I didn't bring that on myself. Asshole."

 

Ninja Brian makes a move to take his hand off the steering again and Danny holds a hand up. "No no no please no. I'm...fuck, I'm sorry."

 

Ninja Brian puts his hand back on the steering wheel, apparently satisfied with that apology.

 

"So...what are you guys? Are you...superheroes or something?"

 

"Hmmmm...something like that, yeah. We protect Attitude City in secret, as Ninja Sex Party."

 

Your eyes widen. "Ninja Sex Party? I've...seen a lot of graffiti with that name on it. So you're... _that_ Ninja Sex Party?"

 

"The one and the same, baby." Danny gives you a wink. "You should feel lucky, being rescued by the city's protectors and heroes. I can't say the same for Ninja Brian but...I'm not above a little hero worship from time to time...of the _oral_ variety, heh." 

 

Danny snaps his head suddenly towards Ninja Brian before turning back to you. "He says we're getting near to your place." 

 

As soon as he says those words, the car grinds to a sudden stop, the seat-belt just barely stopping your head from snapping forward.

 

You look out the window and sure enough stands your apartment building. In the dark, it looks foreboding, despite the mosaic of lit windows in the front.

 

As you unbuckle your seat-belt and open the door to get out, you feel Danny's hands holding yours, easing you down to the ground. You give him a nervous smile as he gazes down at you, his fur-trimmed cape fluttering in the night breeze.

 

"Uh, I just realized that I should probably see you off to your place..a-alone..."

 

For a split second, you see something shift in Danny's eyes. The confidence gives way to a flash of something like...nervousness.  Before you know how to react, you both jump as Ninja Brian loudly slams the driver's side door closed. He crosses his arms over his chest and glares in Danny's direction.

 

"R-right, by 'alone', I meant 'along with Ninja Brian', of course," Danny mutters and gives a shaky chuckle. 

 

With that, you three make your way through the front doors.

 

Without immediately knowing why, you hope nobody is around to see you with Danny or Ninja Brian. You haven't lived here long enough for anybody to know so you can't worry about your reputation. Still...if anybody saw them, you find yourself hard pressed to justify or explain it. To be honest, you're having a hard time wrapping your head around the whole thing yourself.

 

Since you know where to go, you lead the way to the elevator. In your state, your legs couldn't take climbing all those stairs. The elevator doors squeak open and the three of you squeeze inside and you punch in the number to your floor. As the elevator surges upward, your weak legs can't help wobbling a little.

 

The elevator dings and you make your way to your room, Danny sauntering beside you, Ninja Brian walking on the other side with a stiff business-like gait.

 

You put your key in the door and your heart drops with dismay when you become reacquainted with your cheap apartment, brown and bland. Water spots (at least, you hope they're water spots and not mold) dot the walls and cardboard boxes sit stacked on floor.

 

"Sorry, I just moved in so I haven't unpacked everything yet," you mutter and drop your purse on the couch.

 

Behind you, Danny is standing in the doorway with his arms above his head, his hooded eyes surveying everything but also appearing to use his position to draw attention to his muscular arms as his long fingers grip the molding of the door-frame. Looking at him briefly, you see his hair brush the top of the doorway

 

"Wow, you're...tall," you say with wide eyes, and feel impolite for staring at him.

 

Danny lowers his eyelids, his lips curving in a catlike smile. "That's not the _only_ thing about me that's _tall.._."

 

Realizing too late after the words left his mouth, he turns his head and squints, his expression thoughtful and a little pained.  "Y-you...you get what I mean. I mean that's not the only-"

 

"No, no, I get it," you say and you let out a nervous titter.

 

Danny's verbal gaffe brushed aside, he enters the apartment with a few long strides, stopping in front of you, making your heart jolt in your chest.

 

"I know what you're thinking."

 

Before you can say anything, he interrupts you. "You're thinking of how grateful you are for me to save your life." He tilts his head, as if reading the expression on your face, which is confusion and a bit of unease at how close Danny is. "Also you're thinking of how you could _possibly_ thank me for this service...am I right?"

 

There is something intimidating about Danny and you shrink a little. Trying to diffuse the situation, you stick your hand out for a handshake. Even though he keeps dropping his voice into double entendrees, he and Ninja Brian did save your life and bring you home safely. You owe them some thanks, at least. 

 

"You're right. I didn't have a chance to thank you...Thank you, for saving my life."

 

Danny looks down at your hand before cradling it with his fingers, leaning his head down and brushing the back of your hand with his surprisingly soft lips.

 

Your knees threaten to give way under you as heat quickly floods your body, your lips parting.

 

A lock of his tousled hair hangs over part of his face as he flickers his molten brown eyes into yours. "The _pleasure_ is all mine... _y/n_..."

 

Your eyes flutter, completely overwhelmed by the arousal coursing through you. Your name has never sounded as erotic as it does coming from Danny's lips, sliding over your skin like hot silk.

 

Then Danny's lips open and he slides one of your fingers into his mouth. With a gentle suck, his mouth closes around your finger, enveloping it in its wet, tight heat as his tongue slides over your digit. 

 

Now you're not sure what to feel, either turned on or weirded out, so you feel both in a heady mix; too surprised to say anything.

 

You look to see Ninja Brian standing not fair away, watching the whole spectacle with nothing but the wet smack of saliva and Danny's soft noises of enjoyment filling the quiet apartment.

 

Danny makes a move to take another finger into his mouth before Ninja Brian reaches over and roughly yanks on Danny's hair, pulling him off. Once you're free, you quickly wipe your fingers off onto your skirt. 

 

"OW! Ninja Brian! What the _fuck_?! You could have ripped my hair out!"

 

Rattling in your ears, you can hear the faint sound of droning coming from Ninja Brian, or least in his direction but at the time you think it may be the air conditioning unit or some ambient noise from outside. Still...

 

"What do you mean we need to go? I have everything under control. Can't you just wait in the car?!"

 

In a quick movement, Ninja Brian grabs Danny by the arm and twists it backwards, making him drop to his knees as he cries out in pain.

 

You move closer in concern but Ninja Brian stops you in your tracks with a look from his cold blue eyes. 

 

_He's fine_

 

What? You're almost positive Ninja Brian hasn't spoken a word that you could hear but you hear him, a stern voice echoing in your brain. 

 

"Okay, okay, OH-KAY!"

 

Ninja Brian lets Danny go and he struggles to right himself before hopping upright. He gives a toss of his hair, as if the whole thing was a minor inconvenience on his part.

 

"Ugh. Sorry 'bout that. Ninja Brian...unfortunately, is right. We have to go. Urgent business to attend to. Urgent business that apparently, couldn't fucking WAIT a few minutes!" Danny's voice raises to a shout as he fixes Ninja Brian a withering look, to which Ninja Brian only shrugs.

 

Danny sighs, brushing his hair back from his forehead. "In any case, this hot _thanking_ session will have to wait for another time. I'm sorry to leave an eager citizen _aching_ for me."

 

You cough to cover your nervousness. As strange as the finger sucking thing was, you found yourself deep down, wanting to see where it went. Before you moved to Attitude City, you broke up with your long-time boyfriend. It was a mutual break-up for the most part but only with the benefit with hindsight, you were glad it ended. Your relationship had been running on fumes and you weren't really satisfied with him. It was only thinking about it now that you realized how long it had been since you'd been with anybody. 

 

"I'll be fine," you say and give a halfhearted smile. 

 

Danny tilts his head to the side, clicking his tongue. "Oh, you poor, sweet thing. I know you want all I have to offer," he gestures down his lanky body, "but the city needs me and I'm only one man."

 

"O-okay, I understand." You try to play up the humility Danny is somewhat wrongly reading from you but more so, you really want to get some sleep. Or at least catch your breath. It’s been a crazy night.

 

"Don't worry. I think we'll see each other _real_ soon." He gives a wink and from somewhere, produces a small business card and hands it to you.

 

"Just in case you can't wait or need us for anything, _anything_ at all, just call. It's our secret direct line."

 

You look down at the card. In holographic letters, It says:

 

_**Ninja Sex Party** _

_**Defenders of Attitude City**_ _(shush, don't tell anybody!)_

_**(xxx) xxx-xxx** _

 

"Um, thanks."

 

Danny's expression turns serious as he swiftly grabs you by the shoulders. "Don't take it lightly. Our enemies would kill to have that number. Keep it safe. Our secrecy is resting on your..." Danny's gaze drifts downwards to your chest. " _...shoulders_."

 

You nod and Danny lets you go. "Okay. I promise."

 

Danny gives a saucy wink and a salute before he backs his way out of the door, the spandex of his costume rippling hypnotically as he moves. With all his attention on you, he forgets to duck and hits the back of his head on the doorway with a hard hollow -thunk!-

 

His head snaps forward sharply as he hisses, rubbing the back of his head and muttering curses under his breath. 

 

"Oh my god, are you okay?" You make a move to check that he's okay but he waves it off, making his way completely out of the door, staggering a little as he follows Ninja Brian back to the elevators. Before you close the door, you hear in the distance Danny say (presumably to Ninja Brian) "Shut up, it wasn't _that_ funny. Dickhead."

 

Once they've gone, you close the door and exhale heavily, your body slumping with fatigue.

 

This must be some weird, crazy dream. That must be it. Everything just feels unreal.

 

You examine the card, turning it over in your hands and watching the letters shift and change colors. 

 

What kind of place is Attitude City, anyway?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught in the middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I left this un-updated for almost a year (!!!) and I know you're not going to believe me but writing this story is a lot harder than my other on-going stories and then I got super stuck BUT I got where to keep it going...from a dream. The mind boggles.

The rest of your evening passes by uneventfully. You want to believe everything has happened is just some strange dream, your overactive taxed mind conjuring up a weird life-or-death situation after spending way too much time locked in your tedious work. Still, whenever you find writing it off as a strange dream, your eyes fall on the card Danny gave you, the thick tangible weight of the card and the raised, holographic letters catching the weak light in your apartment.

 

 **_"Ninja Sex Party: Defenders of Attitude City_ ** _(Shush, don't tell anybody)_ **_"_ **

 

Even if everything else feels like a dream, you have a real reminder, right in your hands.

 

With a heavy sigh, you slip the card into your wallet and try to put it out of your mind, eating a microwaved TV dinner while watching cop show reruns but your mind refuses to settle for long. Like flipping through a magazine, your restless mind keeps turning over and replaying odd details of your encounter but the one thing your mind keeps orbiting back to is what maybe the sensible part of you halts from dwelling on any further: Danny.

 

Even if you can fool yourself into thinking everything has happened after leaving the Neverbone building was some hallucination, your body apparently thinks otherwise. The memory of Danny’s mouth tugging on your finger, hot and liquid, his hazel eyes burning into you and the muffled hums of pleasure sends shameful and embarrassing tingles to the lower half of your body. As soon as you try to banish the thought, it comes creeping back over and over again until you chase it away with a lukewarm shower that turns icy cold. That done, you stiffly put your pajamas on and finally drop into a heavy, dreamless sleep.

 

As the alarm goes off in the morning, you growl with irritation. Somehow, despite your fatigue, you felt like you didn't get enough sleep at all.

 

It was only with the cold reality of daylight you remembered that your car was still stuck in the Neverbone Corporation employee parking lot, with four flat tires. You groan, squeezing your eyes shut. How much are repair costs going to set you back to replace all of them? All the money you had was supposed to tide you over until your first paycheck at the end of the week.

 

As much as you hated to call out on your second day of work, there wasn't any way of getting to work on time. The Attitude City buses were unreliable and frequently didn't show up at the bus stations when they were supposed to, or so you’ve heard.

 

Your apartment window overlooked a back parking lot and heaving yourself out of bed, you were about to call HR to say you wouldn't be able to come into work as you looked down at the lot, not hoping to see anything. It was probably good luck that your floor wasn't too far up. 

 

For a second, you're too tired to register it at first. It has to be some coincidence, a car that looks exactly like yours, sitting in your parking space. But it can't be. The tires aren't flat.

 

A familiar suspicious peeks out to nag at you. This can't be real. It just can’t.

 

The weight of your phone in your hand brings you back to the present and you turn it off.

 

Hurriedly, you get dressed and take the back stairwell to the back parking lot. Your stomach can't help churning with fear but as you get closer to your car, everything looks ordinary. Nothing out of place...except a white piece of paper wedged underneath the windshield wiper and flapping in the feeble morning breeze.

 

Lifting it carefully, you pull the windshield wiper up and prize the paper away.

 

The first thing you notice is the smell: the unmistakeable woozy alcohol smell of permanent marker making you wince.

 

The note is written in thin blue Sharpie, bleeding a little through the thin paper. At the top, several names are crossed out before your name is written and you notice skimming through the body of the letter several words are underlined before you begin to read closer.

 

_Y/N,_

_We noticed you didn't have a_ _ride_ _so we took it upon ourselves to get your car fixed. We didn't want to draw any unwanted suspicion on you so for now, we want you to pretend last night didn't happen, except that part where you fell_ _hard _ _for me._

 

_In case you want to leave that_

 

after that are a series of violent scratches, crossing out more of the note before it continues, in a slightly shakier hand

 

_nevermind all that. You have our number. Give us a call._

 

_-annoymous (or is it??????)_

 

So it wasn’t a dream after all. Then what? Some elaborate prank? Indignation colors your cheeks. That must be it. Some kind of crazy way to haze the newbie at Neverbone by having some interns dress up and flirt with you and mess with your head.

 

You put the card Danny gave you in the back of your wallet but now you retrieve it, quickly dialing the number. If it's some joke at your expense, the weird expectant flutter in your chest can be done away with.

 

A passerby walks by on the sidewalk and you hastily put the note in your bag as the phone rings. After a few more rings, the line picks up and you hear a flirty but familiar voice on the other end.

 

"Hellooooo?"

 

You exhale, beating yourself up for being in this position and wincing. "D-Danny?"

 

Instantly, his voice perks up. "Ohh? Y/N? I wasn't expecting you to be up this early. Mmmm, I _like_ that..."

 

You exhale hard and pinch the bridge of your nose. "Look, I need you to come straight with me-"

 

"Oh, I ALWAYS come straight. Sometimes it arcs a little but-"

 

"IS THIS A JOKE?" It came out a lot harsher than you meant so you exhaled and backed up, calmer this time but still miffed. "I mean, was everything last night...was it just a prank? Did somebody at work put you up to this or what?"

 

"WHOA! You're...kind of scary when you yell like that..."

 

You blink. He's joking, right? You couldn’t scare anybody, even at your most angry. 

 

"Ahem. To answer your question, trust me when I say that everything last night 100 percent _totally_ happened and nobody put us up to it. It's just what we do. You’re new here but we're _kinda_ a big deal in this city, stepping in to help those in need and blowing a hot load of justice in evil's mouth...or at least in the eye. After that, we disappear into the shadows, leaving evil to sleep on the cum stain.”

 

You wrinkle your nose at that imagery but sigh. "Oh...I’m sorry. I…I feel kind of bad now, actually,” mutter, feeling a touch guilty. Danny and Brian did save your life, after all, even if the rest of last evening got a bit weirder after that. 

 

"Aww, honey. Don't worry your _sexy_ little head about it. Though…” Danny’s voice suddenly dropped into a smooth, velvety tone, making your cheeks warm at the sound and your heart start to pound. “...if you feel like you need to be... _punished_ for it, I'm more than willing to punish you for doubting me. Just say the word."

 

"...Um…?"

 

With that, Danny’s voice picks back to it’s normal but still flirty cadence, leaving you a bit light-headed and confused. "No, you're right. It's a bit early to come up with a safe word." There's a pause on the line and Dan mutters something away from the receiver. "No, I'm not going to..." He lets out a huff before addressing you in a quieter, more embarrassed voice. "N-Ninja Brian says 'Hi'."

 

You blink in surprise. "Oh. Tell him I said...'Hi' too, I guess.”

 

There's another pause and Dan continues on in a more hushed tone. "I...I should let you know, strictly between you and me...Ninja Brian has like...a _ton_ of STDs. Like...more than any one person should have. His dick is like a leaking, oozing mushroom...made of acid. Actually, think a melted crayon with-”

 

"Oh?" You interrupt and wince. Again with the gross imagery. "I'm...sorry to hear that."

 

Dan seems to sigh wearily. "That's why he can't talk, y'know. One like...messed with his vocal cords or something. But I take care of him since he..." Dan's voice suddenly quivers with emotion as if on the verge of tears. "...he doesn't have long for this world..."

 

"Oh." Before you did honestly feel sorry for Ninja Brian but something about Danny's claim rings insincere, if ony because of the timing. Why bring it up at all?

 

Once the realization hits you, you almost giggle right into the phone: Danny is jealous. Jealous of what, you don't know. Ninja Brian doesn't show the overt interest that Danny has but why go through all the trouble of making up a claim he has multiple STD's if not to disenchant you from the idea of considering Ninja Brian a potential option? An option for what, you have no idea. For the moment, you think it best to play along.

 

"I'm...sorry to hear that. I hope he's going to be okay."

 

"Oh, you're sweet to show concern for him but it's past the point now where it'll do any good. Best to just let him be comfortable until-" Dan cuts off on his train of thought and giggles nervously. "Heyyy, Ninja Brian...I was just talking about you to y/n...yeah...no, I..." Dan's voice goes an octave higher, trembling with a barely restrained panic. "Oh no, I just...it was a joke, y'know...I didn't mean it liter-" There's a sudden wet squelch that makes you flinch and Dan grunts into the phone. "...T-talk to you later, y/n..." And the phone goes dead.

 

You take the phone away from your ear, looking at it in shocked disbelief. Did Danny just... _die_?

 

You blink rapidly, trying to process everything but it wouldn’t come. It’s too early in the morning and you’re running on too little sleep and caffeine to get far in your wondering, even though you can’t help your blood chilling at the sound as you play it over in your head before the line cut out; the sound of something sharp slicing into flesh.

 

You put your phone away and get into your car, doing a cursory check to make sure nothing is stolen or out of place but everything is exactly as it was the last time you were in it, even the loose receipts littering the floor.

 

With a sigh of finality, you turn the key in the ignition and pull out of the parking lot to the Neverbone Corporation office building. Time to get the day underway.

\---

After you get a much-needed cup of coffee laced with cheap creamer, you sink back into the routine of the day, trying to take your mind off of the weirdness of last night and this morning. You make a point of not over-exerting yourself but only now you realize how little your job entails, how much of it is just busy work. It might be your mind playing tricks on you but you could have sworn some of these forms you’ve filled out already yesterday. Did you actually save them and submit them yesterday or were you just too tired and forgot to? Either way, you have the time, might as well put them in again.

 

You're in the middle of taking a break from typing, stretching your arms above your head and rotating your taxed wrist before jolting as somebody knocks on your cubicle wall.

 

You turn to the source of the noise, looking more than a little guilty. "Y-yes?"

 

It's another office drone, somebody you don't recognize. "Y/n, Mr. Neverbone needs to see you in his office."

 

Your heart jumps. What could Mr. Neverbone have to see you about? Was it yesterday's data entry? Had you made such a big mistake that you needed to go all the way to the boss about it? Or was it something else?

 

You let out a cough, trying to calm the rising tide of panic. "Is something wrong?"

 

The worker shrugs. "He wouldn't tell me. Just that he needed to see you specifically."

 

"Oh." You get up from your chair and follow the worker through the rows of cubicles, workers busily typing away until you get to the elevator up to Mr. Neverbone's office. You've never been to his office, the most official place in the building you've been inside being the HR office.

 

You and the other worker don't talk as they press the button to the top floor and on the entire ride and you can't help feeling like a kid in school all over again, being called to the principal's office.

 

You fight to calm your breathing and force yourself to relax. You haven't done anything wrong, you remind yourself. There's no way anything Mr. Neverbone has to see you about has anything to do with Ninja Sex Party. The whole thing is just too ridiculous to take seriously and you're sure if you lead with that, you'd be laughed right out of his office.

 

The elevator doors whisper open and the worker leads you down the hallway, the floors gleaming with freshly polished marble  before stopping at the heavy double doors, slipping sideways in. You hear muffled through the wood "Mr. Neverbone, Y/n to see you."

 

The door stands ajar and you walk stiffly inside and the other worker takes their leave.

 

You squint as you walk into the blinding light of the room. One whole wall is taken up by a ceiling to floor window, overlooking Attitude City, the early afternoon sun streaming through strong and bright.

 

Mr. Neverbone's desk sits directly before you and he has his head bent over his desk writing something with a fountain pen before he lifts it and signals you to come further inside.

 

At first, you think it's some kind of statue but realize that standing right next to Mr. Neverbone's desk is a man with a dark brown beard, short brown hair, and sunglasses wearing a suit with his arms behind his back.

 

You settle into the chair facing his desk and let out a cough, if for no other reason than to ease the tension hanging in the room like a lead cloud. "You...wanted to see me, Mr. Neverbone?”

 

You've seen framed portraits of Mr. Neverbone in the lobby but still seeing him in the flesh immediately makes you nervous, his stature and his presence even just sitting behind his desk. He has a round face, ginger brown facial hair framing his mouth and jaw and his glossy brown hair is pulled back in a ponytail, a thick blonde streak cutting through on one side.

 

"Y/n, so nice to finally meet you." He puts his pen aside and folds his hands, putting them on his desk as he looks at you. 

 

You give a tight smile. "Thank you, sir." You swallow. "Is there something wrong?"

 

The very faint marking of a friendly and polite smile wipes away and your skin creeps all over with anxiety. 

 

Mr. Neverbone sighs. "Y/n...have you heard anything about Ninja Sex Party?"

 

You put on a face of confusion, your eyebrows going up. "What? No, sir. I don't know anything about Ninja..whatever that is. What is it?"

 

His mouth twists and he gives a hollow, mirthless laugh. "Oh, just some vigilantes. Since you haven't been here long, I thought I'd give you a quick head's up. They're a menace to this city and they've singled out Neverbone Corporation as their target."

 

You blink, sitting stock-still in your chair. "Why, sir? If you don't mind me-"

 

"I don't know. All I say for sure is they want what this company is, what it represents: power."

 

He rises out of his chair and strides to the window, gesturing you to follow, which you do with your knees knocking.

 

"What do you see, y/n?"

 

You look down through the windows, at the buildings rising from the city below, the light making the windows sparkle and shine.

 

"Sir?"

 

He sighs, wearier this time. "I see a city that is vulnerable. You will know in time I have my hands in many of Attitude City's affairs but I've rallied tirelessly to keep the crime, the _filthiness_ of this city at bay. What Ninja Sex Party IS, what they REPRESENT, is chaos. Pure, unbridled chaos."

 

Mr. Neverbone turns to you. "Y/n, you represent this company. You may not think your role here is important but it is. You are just as vulnerable to the corruption the creeps out of this city while it lies unguarded."

 

You blink and stiffen all over but he laughs that humorless laugh again. "No, don't misunderstand. I'm not coming onto you or anything. I'm not interested in that. I'm just...worried about you, as my employee. This city has a habit of taking the weak and...turning it to its own ends. I only want you to be careful."

 

You chew on your lip and nod. "Y-yes, Mr. Neverbone. I understand."

 

You don't. Not at all. Still, you keep those doubts to yourself.

 

The corner of his mouth lifts in a smile of acceptance. "Good. I don't mean to spook you but things in Attitude City are getting a bit... _restless_. I'd hate to see you swallowed up by it."

 

You nod and he turns back to the window. "We're done here, I think. Show her out, Barry."

 

The man standing immobile by Mr. Neverbone's desk strides into movement and leads you back out the way you came, back to the elevator. As he stands outside the elevator doors, you can see your face reflected in the mirrored surface of his sunglasses, looking more than a little worried, before the elevator doors crush closed in front of you. 

 

By the time night rolls around, you're almost surprised. You take your work at a much slower pace than last night and take small breaks to ease the aches in your upper body. That doesn't negate the relief that your workday is done and you can go home.

 

You step out of the building more cautious than before, looking up down and around for anything suspicious or out of the ordinary and when you get to your car, unlocking it and sliding sideways into the driver's seat, only then can you relax.

 

You don't think yourself a stupid person but what you've seen of Attitude City (albeit an infinitesimally small part of it) doesn't smack you as "corrupt" or even dangerous. You see graffiti here and there but except for the ninja last night, nothing that would make you afraid to go outside. Still, maybe it isn't for you to question. Mr. Neverbone speaks with authority and you've only been in Attitude City for a short time. Not even a whole month’s time. Maybe once you've been here long enough, you'll see what he means, you think with some reluctance. Still...

 

Before you know it, you're pulling into the parking lot behind your apartment building, walking slowly but surely inside and taking the elevator up to your floor.

 

Once you get to your apartment door and reach for the knob you feel a heavy stone settle into your stomach. The knob isn't scratched or looks like it was forced open but you can feel a presence behind the door. You put your ear to the door and can hear faintly the sound of your TV playing. With alarm, you quickly put the key in the lock and fling the door open.

 

Sitting inside is Ninja Brian, with a newspaper open in front of him, one leg crossed over the other in an odd picture of casual normalcy, looking more like the rightful owner of this apartment and you the crazed intruder.

 

He peers over the top of his newspaper at you while you sputter in a confusion before you get the words out of "What are you doing here?! How did you get in?!"

 

He looks at you implacably and you're left not knowing what to say or even how to get across what you want to say.

 

Your brain scrambles for answers and somehow it hits a strange idea: maybe Ninja Brian is mute?

 

It had been on your resume for ages but you had been fluent in sign language so quickly thinking of the appropriate gestures, you sign "What are you doing here?"

 

Ninja Brian's eyes seem to widen and he sets his paper down, pausing before signing back. "Don't ask me. Ask stupid." and points over his shoulder to your bedroom, standing ajar with the lights on.

 

You frown as you absorb this information. " 'Stupid'? You mean Danny?" you sign.

 

He rolls his eyes but doesn't answer.

 

You swallow, remembering back to the phone call this morning.  "Did you kill him?"

 

He signs. "I wish."

 

You sigh heavily and shake your head before thundering to your room and stop short in the doorway.

 

Your eyes take in the sight before in only for a second before darting away once you identify acres of bare pale skin, heat rising to your face and then it tracks back, more than a little curious.

 

Danny is lying sprawled out in a messy heap on your unmade bed, all hair and long limbs. He's not completely naked by dangerously close, wearing a baby blue flowered kimono opened wide with nothing underneath but a triangle of hot pink spandex, warped in the front by the curve of something big enough to make your avert your eyes again.

 

Seeing his chest rise and fall with slow steady breaths, you realize he's asleep and you're muttering "What the fuck?" under your breath before he snaps suddenly up off your bed, blurting out "Hemispheres!!!" for some reason and then groans, stretching his arms above his head and then looks at you with seductive, sleepy eyes, draping one arm over his knee as he bends one slim leg.

 

"Soooo...we meet again." He bobs his eyebrows at you and adjusts himself, the silky folds of his kimono slipping down his slim shoulders.

 

You’re not so easily swayed, your face still one of annoyed disbelief. “How...how did you even get in here?”

 

He hums and trails a fingertip down his upper chest, traveling through light patch of chest hair. “Mmm...wouldn’t you like to know?”

 

“YES, YES I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW!” you find yourself shouting before Danny shakes his head, clucking his tongue at you and, his lips pulled in a calm smirk. 

 

“Easy, y/n...no need to get loud... _yet_ …”

 

The way he drops the last word with unspoken purpose, sending that unexpected cannonball of heat right into your stomach disorients you, if only for a second before you jump and see Ninja Brian standing beside you in the doorway, eyeing you with just a hint of boredom. 

 

With a grunt, Danny climbs off your bed, swaying his hips as he walks towards you. “Ninja Brian is right. You’re in grave danger.”

 

Hooking one finger under your chin, he lifts your head until you’re staring right into his tawny eyes. “Let’s go for a ride, y/n. I hope you’re ready for me to drop some _hot_ knowledge all over you.”

 

You unconsciously swallow.

 

_God, what have I gotten myself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't want to sound like I'm begging but if you have the funds to spare and want to support me, donate to my ko-fi page here: https://ko-fi.com/amandroid


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny takes you for a ride...

If last night felt like a dream, it feels just as dreamlike and unreal now. You don’t even remember how or at what point but you find yourself outside your apartment building, being led to the  slinky red convertible Danny called the Sexmobile, now with the top folded down. 

 

“Where...are we going?” You think you ask but your voice seems to evaporate as soon as the sound leaves your lips and drifts into the balmy night air. 

 

Danny turns to you and smiles lazily.  “Oh, you’ll see soon enough.”

 

You still feel annoyed and frustrated that Danny is continuing to be vague but almost negating that feeling is a dazzled catch in your breathing. You’re just too curious, too eager to know what’s going on: with Ninja Sex Party, with the Neverbone Corporation, with everything.

 

Your lips part as Danny clasps your hand with invitation, steering you towards the back-seat door. “Your carriage awaits, m’lady.”

 

Out of the corner of your eye, you see Ninja Brian sign simply “Ugh.” and you immediately purse your lips to keep from laughing. Definitely, in another situation if some guy tried to be smooth by calling you m’lady’, you’d laugh outright but right here, right now, you find yourself oddly charmed.

 

You’re riding that flattered high until you open the door and your feet dislodge who knows how many fast food cups, cardboard containers and balled up paper wrappers. The exact same from last time. You grimace and sit down on the bouncy seat as Danny and Ninja Brian get into their own seats.

 

As soon as the clasp of your seatbelt clicks closed, the car heaves forward, the fast food garbage rolling and rustling on the floor of the car as your hair whips out of control into your face.

 

You are looking around at where the car is rocketing to but you don’t recognize this part of Attitude City, it being familiar to your route to work not to mention at night, lit only by the ragged streaks of neon.

 

You’re whipping your head back and forth with interest as you start when you see Danny looking back at you from his seat, smiling. 

 

“I...can sense you’re full of questions, baby girl.”

 

You blush unexpectedly at the pet name, trying to keep your windblown hair from getting into your mouth. “I...yeah. Where are we going? What’s going on? I’m just...so confused and…”

 

You try to continue what you're saying but pause as you shrug off something tickling the side of your arm, thinking it’s just the wind but it feels...strangely warmer. 

 

Your head jerks over to find Danny sitting on the opposite end of the backseat, one leg crossed over the other and his arm draped over the back of the seat, still smirking coolly.

 

You gape and look back at the front passenger seat to find it empty and then back to Danny sitting in the backseat and then back and forth a few more times for good measure.

 

“How...how did you-?!”

 

Danny’s smirk widens and he brushes the backs of his knuckles against his chest with a chuckle. “Oh, that? Just a little taste of ninja magic.” He looks back up at you, his eyelids lowered. “That fuckin’ do anything for you?”

 

Your eyebrows jump a little, more at the harshness of the word 'fuck' coming out of Danny's mouth like a bullet, sounding more than a little confrontational.

 

"Uh no, I mean..." You trip over your own tongue trying to correct what you're about to say when you hear the backseat creak, looking up to see Danny scoot himself closer to you, his arm coiled around the top of the seat. You swallow, the proximity of his arm makes the hairs on the back of your neck stand up in unease. 

 

Danny squints at you and smirks before letting out a short chuckle. "Calm down, y/n. You're acting as if I'm going to  _ kill _ you or something."

 

Maybe it's the words being said aloud that makes the half-buried well of anxious thoughts spring up but by at your shell-shocked expression, Danny laughs again. 

 

"I am NOT going to  _ kill _ you, Y/n! Jeez! I'm the good guy."

 

Ever so subtly, he shifts his body so that he's facing you, locking his hazel-brown eyes on yours. 

 

"I mean...don't you trust me?"

 

You really shouldn't find it that surprising but in the brief time you've become swept up in Danny and Ninja Brian's orbit, you thought you knew at least what kind of guy Danny is. But looking at him now with the wind blowing his curls back from his face, his face looks, if only briefly not cocky and confident but...imploring. Shy, even. Even the tone of his voice sounds somehow smaller. 

 

"I...I don't know."

 

As if a trick on your own mind, Danny's face falls back into that self-confident expression, raising one scarred eyebrow at you. "Uh WOW. Thanks for the fuckin' vote of confidence."

 

You pout. "Yeah, well, I'm a little in the dark here, just...why did a ninja try to attack me and why did my boss single ME out? My job isn't even that important, I literally just-"

 

"Shhhhhh..."

 

Danny leans forward suddenly and puts a finger to your lips, shushing you. Your heart stops beating altogether for a few seconds, merely for the fact that Danny is almost touching you. The anticipation of that alone has every hair on your body standing on end.

 

"Damn. You can be... _ vocal _ when you want to be."

 

If not for the way Danny's lips curve seductively, the tone of his voice flows in through your ears and right through like warm honey as your mouth unconsciously falls open and your eyelids flutter.

 

"I know it's _hard_ but try to think back to earlier today. What did you tell your boss about us?"

 

With a choke, you snap out of the sudden languor weighing down on you. "I...nothing! I didn't tell him anything!"

A disconcerting blankness falls over Danny's face as his eyelids lower, not in suggestiveness but with a predatory sharpness.  "You're not... _ lying _ to me, are you, Y/n?"

 

Panic bristles through you, hard as porcupine quills.  "No! I'm not lying! H-honest!"

 

Danny leans in and stares at you for a moment as you shrink back against the seat, his eyes searching yours before he pulls back, smiling guilelessly. "Okay! I believe you!"

 

You blink at the abrupt shift in moods, exhaling a hard sigh of relief. "I...okay. What does Neverbone have to do with you?"

 

"Arin Neverbone...he's kinda my nemesis. The specifics of that are..." Danny rolls his eyes. "...kiiiiinda a long story. I'll just say for now we're polar opposites in almost every way that counts. He believes premarital sex is evil and I... _heh_...don't...but you probably knew that, huh?" 

 

Your eyes widen. "How...how would I know that?"

 

Danny's knowing smirk reappears. "Heh. I know you thought I wouldn't notice but it's written all over that tight little bod, the animal attraction you feel towards... _heh_ , someone else in this car."

 

You bite the inside of your cheek. Oh, Danny might hate you for this but with the way he’s acting, he almost deserves to have his bubble burst a little. "You mean Ninja Brian?"

 

The look on Danny's face is completely and utterly priceless, the way it drops completely like he's been open-handed smacked across the face. He blinks, disoriented before whipping his head back  to Ninja Brian in the driver's seat, shouting. "NOT. A. GODDAMN.  _ WORD!!! _ "

 

Fear spikes through your body and you're afraid you might have taken your joke a little too far as you gingerly touch the top of Danny's arm.

 

"Danny...I...I was making a joke," you murmur and let out a nervous laugh.

 

Danny looks at you uncomprehending for a few seconds before he screws his face up and snorts. "PSSH, yeah, I mean, I know...fuck...I mean, I knew THAT! God, of course."

 

It's only then you realize that Danny is facing you completely, his knees perched on either side of your thighs, just barely on the seat with one hand braced behind you on the seat before he leans in.

 

You let out a noise of surprise as his breath washes over your face, your heart pounding even louder in your own ears.

 

"I can feel it, though. I felt it last night and I feel it now, even stronger. The heat be-SHIT!!!”

 

There’s a sudden squeal of brakes as the car abruptly jerks to a stop and Danny topples backward onto the floor of the car, the sound of cardboard boxes, balled up wax paper and paper cups crunching underneath him.

 

You look around in confusion and see Ninja Brian sitting behind the wheel. Even though you can only see the back of his head, you can almost see the waves of pure irritation radiating off him as Danny groans at your feet, trying to pull himself up.

 

“Fuuuuuuck…” He turns his head towards Ninja Brian and scoffs. “ ‘Seatbelt’? Ugh. Okay, fine. You almost gave me a goddamn concussion but FINE.”

 

With a groan, he slumps back onto the car seat, holding his head with his hand briefly before tossing his hair out of his eyes and buckling his seatbelt, crossing his arms over his chest and slumping in his seat, pouting like a baby in a high chair. Once you get that mental image, your face almost turns purple trying to hold in your giggles.

 

“I...are...you okay?”

 

Danny turns his head towards you and instantly straightens back up, grinning at you and brushing a hand through his mane of hair, like he had forgotten you were there. “PSSH, yeah. Don’t worry 'bout me, baby girl. Didn’t hurt me at all.” 

 

“Oh. Are you sure?”

 

You can almost see the gears turning inside Danny’s head as his expression turns suddenly thoughtful and a touch distracted before he ducks his head coyly.  “I MEAN..only a little…” 

 

You know he’s only looking for sympathy, blatantly so but you do feel sorry for him a little.

 

“Oh. Where does it hurt?”

 

Your breath catches as you feel Danny’s hands gently cradle yours, steering them towards his brow. Your hand settles against the side of his face and his eyes draw shut, the edge of his teeth rolling over his bottom lip. 

 

At you time, you think the cold night air whipping past the car is the cause but Danny visibly shivers almost as soon as you touch him. 

 

Your fingertips find themselves gingerly tracing over the scar on his eyebrow and you startle as you hear Danny purr, your hand freezing. 

 

“Fascinated by my scar, baby?”

 

“UH...I’m sorry if it hurts, I just-”

 

Danny chuckles. “It’s okay. It doesn’t. Got it a long time ago.” Danny sighs with an exaggerated weariness. “Got scratched by a mountain lion...actually twelve. And a bear. Or...Yeah. Pretty sure that bear was genetically engineered." He chuckles and rolls his eyes as if that's all old news. 

It takes everything not to roll your eyes. Instead, you nod as if impressed. "Oh... _wow_..." 

 

Danny chuckles. “It’s okay. I like being pawed at. Heh.”

 

The brakes squeal and your head snaps forward a little as the car stops. Turning your attention away from Danny, you look around. You’re right back at your apartment building.

 

Danny scoffs next to you. “Ninja Brian, you were supposed-” He breaks off and huffs. “Never _ mind _ . I don’t why I fuckin’ tell you to do ANYTHING!”

 

Danny angrily fumbles with his seatbelt and you hear his sneakers slough through the trash on the floor of the car as he gets out, slamming the car door shut. 

 

Blinking in confusion, you look at Ninja Brian sitting motionless behind the wheel of the car. Swallowing, you tap the back of the headrest to get his attention.  His head swivels around to you, his blue eyes hard as icicles. 

 

You sign ‘What’s going on?’

 

He blinks like a bored cat and signs back. ‘Change of plans. I’m not a damn chauffeur.’

 

You get out of the car carefully while Danny shakes a plastic drink lid off his shoe and he smiles that self-assured, dazzling smile at you again. 

 

“Let’s go back to your apartment. You’ve had a  _ long _ day.”

 

“Uh…” Only now do you remember you didn’t get explained anything during that whole car ride, only that your boss and Danny are enemies? “But what about-” 

 

Ninja Brian pops up in your field of vision, glaring you into silence.

 

Danny regards you seriously, his hands on his hips. “Ninja Brian is right. Everything will be explained, eventually.” 

 

“ ‘Eventually’? How ‘eventually’?” you ask meekly.

 

Danny smirks at you, tilting his head to the side. “Heh. Eager, aren’t we? I’m sure we can continue this little tete a tete at your place.”

 

As Danny struts through the front door, he falls in step with you to the elevator, and occasionally brushing your arm with the fur of his cape.

 

As the elevator stops at your floor and you get to your room, you feel your hands start trembling as you put the key in the lock. As it opens, Danny slides against the doorway, putting his well-muscled arm up and gripping the top of the doorframe with his fingers as he bodily blocks the way inside. 

 

“Y/n...I want to stress just how much danger you’re in. But don’t worry. You can trust me to keep you safe.”

 

He looks to the side and laughs nervously, shaking his head. “And...I mean, Ninja Brian, of course. Why...pff, why would I forget him, I mean...crazy…”

 

You turn around to see Ninja Brian glaring impassively at Danny over your shoulder, flinching at how close he is without you even noticing. Danny and Ninja Brian must not have a concept of personal space. 

 

“Okay…," you answer, almost automatically. Looks like you're more in the dark than you were before. 

 

You try to move past Danny to get inside but he’s completely blocked the way in and doesn’t make a move until Ninja Brian swiftly brings a knife down mere inches from where Danny’s shoulder was and he jumps out of place with a squeak of alarm.

 

As you get inside, Danny turns around on the spot, pauses and then without looking backward, kicks the door closed like a mule, not even taking his hands off his hips or breaking eye contact with you.

 

Danny’s eyelids lower in appraisal and you're suddenly aware of his eyes traveling all over your body like velvety hands.

 

Feverish heat washes over you and you sway in place, swallowing as your breath gets short. “Oh wow...I feel...really tired all of a sudden…” you mumble in a daze putting a hand on your forehead.

 

Danny smirks knowingly and rolls his shoulders slowly and before you realize it, his cape falls off his shoulders and flutters to the floor.

 

In a flash, Danny is suddenly in front of you, cupping your face in his wide hands. A moan of both awe and pleasure escapes your lips, the contact of his skin against yours surging like electricity. 

 

He kisses you far too briefly and your hands immediately go to his hair, grabbing and pulling him back. To that, he chuckles softly against your mouth. 

 

“Baby girl, you ready to learn why Arin is out to get me? It’s got nothing to do with my _sick_ fighting skills. I’m a lover, not a fighter.”

 

You gasp and your knees go weak as he holds onto your back so your faces are level. 

 

“Now...let me show you my ultimate weapon.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case this is the last fic I update this year, I want to extend my thanks to everybody who's read, commented, and left kudos this year. This year has been tough for me in ways I won't get into because, hell. Where would I even start? 
> 
> Even when over and over, I thought about what the point of doing anything, including writing these stories, was, your comments would brighten my day. Even if it's just a little thing, you guys like them. I never EVER thought when I started getting back into writing fanfic two years ago people would like my stories, enough to follow them and ask me to keep writing because they want to know what happens next. Just...from the bottom of my heart, thank you so, so much. 
> 
> In the spirit of giving, if you can spare it at all, you can tip me at https://ko-fi.com/amandroid and hey, maybe tell me your favorite story of mine ^_~


End file.
